Un cuento para dormir
by marionette of the life
Summary: Basado en el final FMA Brotherhood. Una noche perfecta para escuchar un cuento para dormir. Winry contaría la historia de cómo Amestris fue salvado por un hombre poderoso, valiente y muy muy...testarudo. El héroe de todos, y sobretodo de sus hijos, el querido y cabeza dura Edward Elric.


**Saludos!**

 **Después de terminar de ver Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, me entró las ganas de hacer algunos fics. Con el final que vi, me entró la idea de este fic y no paré de escribir hasta terminarlo.**

 **Este es mi primer fic de esta sección, yo soy más de Teen Titans (Aunque tengo también uno de Naruto, y uno en proceso de Danny Phantom. Los invito a leerlos), pero quise probar algo nuevo. Espero que les guste mi primer intento.**

 **Sin más que decir, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Un cuento para dormir**_

"Había una vez, en un país muy lejano, gobernado por hombres crueles que buscaban cumplir sus deseos egoístas a base de toda la gente inocente. Sus planes eran un secreto bien cubierto, por lo que la gente ignoraba el cruel destino que los esperaba. Pero de un pueblo humilde, nació el héroe que salvaría a todos. Un hombre valiente, poderoso y muy muy…testarudo."

\- ¡Ese es papá! –Gritó la pequeña rubia, abrazando su osito de peluche.

Winry se rió por el saltito que dio su pequeña de tan sólo cuatro años, sentada en su cama.

\- ¡No interrumpas la historia! –Reclamó su hermano mayor, de cinco años.

La pequeña infló los cachetes con su ceño fruncido, para luego sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

\- Bueno, tranquilo los dos. Vamos a retomar la historia –Ambos se quedaron callados, aguardando con ansias la continuación. Winry sólo suspiró y prosiguió.

"Además de ese hombre y su hermano menor, había más gente dispuesta a detener a todos esos malvados. Gente valiente y con grandes habilidades, y un poco extrañas."

\- Como el coronel Amstrong, no entiendo por qué se quita su camiseta todo el tiempo –Señaló el pequeño rubio.

\- Pero Riza-san no es extraña –Comentó la pequeña con duda.

\- No, el extraño es el Fürher. Se supone es el líder y la teniente Hawkeye lo tiene como perro –Se burló el mayor, pensando en Roy Mustang con collar de perro y la teniente a un lado, sujetando la correa.

\- Grandes hombres necesitan grandes mujeres a su lado –Declaró orgullosa Winry.

\- Como papá y tú –Señaló la pequeña con brillo en los ojos –Tú eres la mejor.

\- Sin mí, su padre no hubiera llegado lejos –Presumió con sonrisa triunfal.

La niña aplaudió emocionada, mientras su hermano fruncía el ceño, como queriendo debatir pero sin argumento alguno. Winry entendía que un niño pequeño no podía entender esa frase, por lo que se acercó a su hijo y le acarició la cabeza. El niño sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

\- Lo entenderás mejor cuando crezcas, créeme –Sonrió con ternura.

Volvió a su silla, que se encontraba entre ambas camas, y volvió con la historia.

"Pero los tipos malos tenían a muchos aliados y seres extremadamente peligrosos. Esos seres crearon guerras y masacres espantosas, matando a mucha gente inocente. Y todo esto era parte del plan de los malos."

\- ¿Cuál era su plan? –Preguntó interesado el niño rubio.

\- ¿Qué querían esos seres malvados? –Siguió la menor.

\- Algo muy imposible, pero ellos, cegados por su ambición, siguieron a un líder que se los prometió.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- La inmortalidad –Lo dijo con efecto dramático.

"La inmortalidad era visto como la meta de todo ser humano, ya fuera por el temor a la muerte o por la ambición de más poder. Y cuando llegó un ser desconocido a prometerles ese deseo imposible, ellos cayeron a sus pies. Las masacres y las guerras eran precios para conceder ese deseo, porque gracias a eso, se formaría un objeto legendario que les darían el poder."

\- La piedra filosofal –Dijo el niño.

\- Exacto. Pero para hacerla, se requería almas de personas.

\- Por eso mataban, utilizaban las almas para hacer la piedra –Analizó el pequeño rubio.

\- Sí, algo muy horrible –Asintió Winry.

\- ¡Eran hombres malos! ¡Por eso papá y los demás les dieron su merecido! –Alzó el pequeño puño, sujetando a su osito de peluche.

\- Sí, cuéntanos cómo papá les pateó el trasero –Pidió el niño, emocionado por escuchar la gran batalla.

Winry les sonrió y asintió. Ellos se acercaron lo más que pudieron, con total atención en su mamá.

"Fue una batalla épica, un ejército comandado por una fiera mujer que no le temía a nada fue lo que ayudó a derrumbar a las tropas comandadas por el ejército de Central."

\- ¡La general Amstrong! –Exclamó la niña –Esa mujer es muy fuerte.

\- Y da miedo –Murmuró el niño, con la cara azul del miedo al recordar a la general.

\- ¡Pero es genial! No le tiene miedo a nada. Yo seré tan valiente como ella.

\- Pero espero que no seas tan temible, tú eres adorable.

Winry rió ante el comentario de su hijo. La verdad también esperaba que su hija conservara su dulzura, aunque también sabía que ella tenía un carácter parecido al suyo. No se dejaba con nada.

\- Pero no le tendré miedo a nada, como papá –Sonrió la pequeña, abrazando su osito.

\- Es cierto, cuéntanos cómo papá venció a ese malvado.

\- Por favor

\- Bien, bien, vayamos a la acción.

\- ¡Sí! –Exclamaron ambos con alegría.

"El malvado atrapó a su padre, a su tío Al, la maestra Izumi, su abuelo y al Fürher Mustang para utilizarlos. Lo que realmente quería ese malvado era convertirse en un dios, utilizando todas las almas del país. Con esas almas, abriría la puerta de la verdad, y absorbería a Dios."

\- ¿Y lo logró? –Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- Sí, mató a todo el país, incluyéndome. Fue horrible, era estar en un torbellino de angustia y desesperación.

\- Pero papá te salvó, salvó a todos –Señaló la pequeña.

\- Sí, pero fue muy difícil. Tenía mucho poder y casi destruía todo.

\- ¿Qué lo detuvo? –Preguntó curioso.

\- El mismo poder que tenía.

"Ese poder era demasiado para él, que no lo podía controlar del todo. Cuando salvaron las almas de todos, su poder iba disminuyendo, por lo que buscó matar a más gente para que la piedra filosofal que tenía se fortaleciera. Ahí entro su padre, él junto con los demás lo buscaron detener, pero a pesar de que su poder ya no era tanto, seguía siendo mucho. Cuando su tío Al se sacrificó para ayudar a su padre, él de inmediato peleó contra ese malvado, derrotándolo."

\- ¡Le dio su merecido! –Exclamó orgulloso el niño rubio –Ese tonto se metió con la persona equivocada. Papá lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Sí! –Apoyó la menor –Papá es el mejor.

Winry asintió de acuerdo, y los niños no dejaban de hablar bien de su padre y su gran batalla contra el primer homúnculo.

\- Mamá, cuéntanos cómo papá salvo al tío Al –Pidió la pequeña rubia.

\- ¡Sí! Cómo salvó y trajo de vuelta al tío Al con su verdadero cuerpo.

\- Muy bien.

"Después de derrotar al villano, su padre no se detuvo para descansar, debía ayudar a su hermano menor. Buscando una manera de salvarlo, pensó hasta casi dolerle la cabeza. El se negó a utilizar una piedra filosofal para salvarlo, no quería utilizar ningún objeto que tuviera que ver con muertes humanas, por lo que siguió pensando en algo para cambiar por su hermano. Y lo hizo."

-Sacrificó su alquimia –Completó el mayor de los hermanos

\- Así es, y con eso logró regresar a su tío Al.

\- Papá quiere mucho a su hermano que sacrificó algo que le gustaba mucho –Dijo el niño –Sí mi hermana también estuviera en peligro, también haría lo que sea por salvarla –Aseguró con firmeza.

\- Lo sé, tú eres un buen hermano mayor –Sonrió orgullosa Winry.

\- Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo –Aplaudió la menor –Y por eso te quiero mucho.

El mayor se sonrojó y sólo desvió la mirada, muy apenado. Winry rió enternecida por la reacción de su hijo mayor. Le recordó a su esposo.

"Después de que todo el caos terminó, siguió la reconstrucción del país. Todos continuaron con sus vidas, pero con grandes aprendizajes y muchas cicatrices. Buscaron mejores caminos y cumplieron promesas a todos aquellos que cayeron en la guerra. Y todos siguieron viviendo, disfrutando de la paz que ahora tenemos, todo gracias al gran héroe de Amestris: Edward Elric."

\- Bien, es el fin, hora de dormir –Se levantó de la silla, para ir a tapar a su hijos.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá papá de su viaje de investigación? –Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

\- No tardará mucho, hablé con él hoy y dijo que se encontraba en camino.

\- ¿Crees que traiga el osito de peluche que le pedí? –Preguntó la pequeña, mientras era arropada por su mamá.

\- Claro, jamás se olvida de ustedes. Siempre les trae lo que les pide.

\- Pero no nos deja tener un panda como la tía May.

\- No hay pandas pequeños como Shao May, todos son muy grandes –Explicó Winry –Pero recuerden que tenemos a Den.

\- Cierto –Aceptó el niño mientras era arropado –Tenemos la mejor compañía, Den es mejor que cualquier animal.

\- Así es. Bien, descansen niños, los amo.

\- También nosotros –Respondieron al unísono.

Las luces se apagaron, y Winry se quedó contemplándolos un rato. Sonrió para sus adentros por la tierna imagen de sus hijos. Suspiró y cerró la puerta. Caminó a su habitación, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó. Fue hacia la entrada, viendo a un rubio cansado que depositaba la maleta a un lado de él. Edward alzó la mirada y se asustó de ver a su esposa. Seguramente se enojaría por no avisarle que llegaría hoy y tendría la famosa llave inglesa voladora en su cara. Se cubrió el rostro lo mejor que pudo, pero no pasaba nada. Lentamente bajó los brazos, y ella llevaba la llave en la mano. Demonios, había bajado la guardia.

\- ¡Win-Winry, pe-perdón por no avisar! La idea era-era llegar mañana pero...

Ella alzó la llave, provocando que el comenzara a sudar en frío y con cara de pánico. Winry le dio un suave toque en la cabeza, dejándolo desconcertado, tanto que estaba comenzando a dudar si realmente se trataba de su esposa. Ella sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dejando la llave en una mesita cercana. Le sonrió con cariño y él seguía sin saber qué estaba pasando. La última vez que la había visto tan tranquila fue cuando…

\- Winry ¿Estás embarazada o algo así?

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por toda la casa, y de milagro no despertó a los niños. Ed yacía en la entrada, con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza. Winry sujetaba con firmeza la llave inglesa, con el ceño fruncido y una venita en su cabeza.

\- No lo estoy, sólo trataba de ser cariñosa con mi esposo ¡Pero contigo es imposible! –Respondió con sus ojos en blanco y dientes afilados.

Edward se levantó, sobándose la cabeza. Winry suspiró molesta, pero enseguida se calmó cuando vio lo que estaba a un lado de la maleta. Su enojo se esfumó y se inclinó para recogerlo. Edward, una vez pasado el dolor, estaba listo para reclamar el mal carácter de su esposa cuando vio que tenía algo en las manos.

\- Un precioso osito de peluche, del color del oro –Dijo con el pequeño osito que tenía un moño rojo en el cuello –Elegiste muy bien, estoy segura que le encantará. Aunque cualquier cosa que traes, a ellos les encanta.

Su mal humor se esfumó al escuchar eso y sólo sonrió. Winry cargó su maleta para llevarla a la sala, él sólo la siguió. Preparó café para ambos mientras hablaban sobre todo lo que había hecho Ed en su viaje y todo lo que los niños habían hecho en su ausencia.

\- No se cansan de escuchar la misma historia, siempre se emocionan cuando escuchan la gran historia del héroe de Amestris.

\- Es algo que no dejará de contarse –Presumió con orgullo –Todo el mundo sabe lo grande que soy.

\- Aún si a tus inicios no lo eras tanto.

\- ¡¿A quién le llamas enano?!

De un manotazo certero, lo mandó a callar.

\- Yo no dije eso ¡Y baja la voz! Vas a despertarlos –Regañó con mirada amenazante.

\- ¿Ya se fueron a dormir? Qué lástima, quería darles sus regalos.

\- Puedes dejárselos en la cama, cuando despierten, de inmediato sabrán que regresaste –Recomendó Winry.

Ed sólo asintió y sacó algo de su maleta. Un libro de pasta gruesa color verde oscuro y enseguida tomó el oso de peluche para dirigirse al cuarto de sus hijos. Winry lo siguió para abrirle la puerta y que entrara. Ella se quedó en el marco de la puerta, contemplando todo con una gran sonrisa. Edward contempló a cada uno de sus hijos, sonriendo con orgullo. Habían crecido, aunque no hubiera estado tanto tiempo fuera, tenía la sensación de que fueron años. Su hijo dormía con la boca abierta, provocándole una risa silenciosa. Depositó el libro a un lado de él. Estaba seguro que no lo soltaría en menos de un mes, tenían el mismo gusto por la lectura, aunque su tema favorito fuera sobre mecánica. Igual a su madre. Acarició su cabeza y se acercó para depositar un beso en su frente.

\- Descansa, Eder

Volteó hacia su pequeña, quien abrazaba el último oso de peluche que le trajo de su viaje al este. Nunca lo soltó desde que se lo dio, y según su esposa, no lo había soltado desde que se fue. Sonrió al verla, tan adorable e indefensa, pero bien protegida por su hermano mayor. Dejó el oso dorado a un lado de su cabeza, estaba seguro que al verlo, soltaría un gritito de felicidad. Acarició sus largos cabellos rubios y besó su cabecita.

\- Dulces sueños, Alice.

La pequeña sonrió, pero no dio señales de despertarse. Seguramente lo escuchó entre sueños. Se retiró de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, los contempló una última vez junto con su esposa. Cerró la puerta y suspiró.

\- Esto siempre es lo mejor de regresar, tener un hogar.

\- Y gente que te espera –Completó Winry.

Sólo se sonrieron y se fueron a dormir, juntos. Lo que más extrañaba Ed en sus viajes era la compañía de su mujer, durmiendo a su lado, sentir su calor tan cerca de él, reconfortándolo. La rodeó con su brazo y cayó presa del cansancio, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, un par de voces infantiles gritaron y dos niños en pijamas corrieron a la habitación de sus padres. Al abrir la puerta, no le dieron tiempo suficiente a su padre de reaccionar y sólo sintió dos pesos sobre su estómago, sacándole todo el aire. Seguido por una avalancha de abrazos y gritos de ambos niños. Risas por doquier de todos los miembros de la familia Elric.

Esa noche, el cuento sería relatado por Edward Elric, el héroe de sus hijos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews con sus opiniones ¿Tengo futuro en esta sección? Espero que sí, porque me gustaría continuar escribiendo.**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
